His Hands
by gundanium-freak
Summary: Riku's eyes never lie. RikuxSora, RikuxRoxas


Author: Gundanium_freak Rating: NC-17. Warnings: Horrible writing, strange tenses and sexual intercourse. Oh, and a bit of angst, unless you're against Rikuroku. (Sorry, folks- I just can't see an emotional relationship between Riku and Roxie boy.) It's also terribly short.  
Pairing: Angst one night stand Riku/Roxas, mentionings of blatant Riku/Sora A/N: Erm. This is written at the request of ______, and there was no inspiration. I forced myself to finish it before I start on anything else, so.  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts Two

-ON TO THE FICCAGE!

His hands.

If there was one thing that Riku would always remember about Roxas, it was his hands.

They reminded him of Sora's... gentle at first, then a bit more daring. Peeling off his cloak, touching his chest in strong strokes that have him purring under their ministrations.

Every time he looked at Sora, his eyes were always drawn to that point on his body, the hands half-covered in gloves.

Every time he saw Sora's hands, his thoughts came back to Roxas' hands for some reason. Even when he let Sora have his way with him, his thoughts seemed to trail miles away, to another day, another time.

It was always the hands.

~~~~~

His eyes. If there was one thing Roxas remembered about Riku, it was his eyes.

He could still see it sharp in his mind, the blind fold flying away with a simple twist of his fingers, orange glowing into him like embers embedded into his skin.

Thoughts of Riku's eyes were like an itch- it didn't go away until you scratched at it. And once you did, you had to keep going back for more.

Roxas had lost count of the times he and Sora had talked about Riku. It seemed he shared in Roxas' opinion about Riku's eyes.

'If you look into them them in just the right way, it's like you're looking into his darkest secret.'

And indeed it was- Riku's eyes never lied. He'd told Roxas that was the reason he'd covered them in the first place.

~~~~~~

Sora and Riku had always been close. Even when Kairi had come into the picture, Sora's first sexual thoughts had been of Riku. They hadn't always been, of course- who could resist the sashay of Kairi's hips, or her pouty lips?

But in the end, Sora had ended up with Riku. Kairi hadn't thought twice about it, saying that she'd liked Wakka anyways.

Roxas and Sora felt almost the same about Riku, but they'd found differences in their views. Roxas liked it when Riku was rough, Sora liked it when he was gentle and playful. Sora liked it better when Riku's eyes were open and staring at him- Roxas preffered it from the back. But no matter how many differences they found, there was always another thing they agreed on to make up for it.

~~~~~

Sora never thought twice about it when some of Roxas' memories slipped free to meander in his own mind.

Not until he had the dream.

It was slightly unbearable to watch- too erotic, jealousy inducing, making him feel like a filthy voyuer.

But in the end, it was all he could do to turn away.

He couldn't help but watch Riku's hand- his boyfriend's hand- wrap around Roxas' waist, pulling him smoothly to the ground underneath him. It made a strange burning sensation start to tingle in Sora's breast- perhaps becuase that was the way Riku always pulled *him* down, right before planting a loving kiss on his forehead.

But something told Sora he wasn't about to see Riku place a loving kiss on Roxas' forehead.

He didn't- instead, he was ripping off Roxas's coat, pulling his gloves off in a fluid motion. Roxas was gasping, pushing up into Riku and most likely enjoying the moans he got in return.

It was filthy. It was disgusting.

It was making Sora hot.

He watched with wide eyes, carefully storing away each movement for later use. The way Riku licked and sucked practically every inch of Roxas's skin, the way Roxas was nipping at Riku's lower lip.

He was panting by the time Riku reached Roxas's cock. He almost felt his eyes slip shut when Riku wrapped his lips around his objective- the scream from Roxas was muffled by the bit of coat he had shoved in his mouth.

And even though he felt like he wanted to puke, Sora still watched. It was unbelievably arousing, to watch your boyfriend and your Nobody fuck.

~~~~~~

Roxas always thought of Riku. He honestly didn't mean to let any of his thoughts ramble into Sora's, and yet they did sometimes.

When Sora asked if he and Riku had ever fucked, Roxas had been startled (to say the least). There wasn't any way he could just lie about it- and in the end, he knew Sora would understand.

Sora had, in a way, but the dirty feeling of jealousy kept pushing that understanding down. He ignored Roxas for a while, no matter how much the boy tried to apologize.

It was like when they had first become one- always silent, as if Sora was trying to pretend he didn't exist.

In the end, Sora had gone to Riku about it. He'd wrapped tender arms around his lover, smiled at him and pulled him down to the ground beneath him before planting a loving kiss on Sora's nose.

Behind Sora's eyes, Roxas watched in silence. He stared into Riku's eyes along with Sora, and knew there wasn't any room for him there. His heart shattered; he hadn't even known he'd been n love with Riku until then.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Riku's eyes never lied. 


End file.
